


A Dream of You and Me Together

by ladybeatricegoldstein



Series: Newtina's Magical Wedding [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Newt Scamander, Injury, Injury Recovery, Love, Meddling Scamander family (in a supportive way), Nursing, Soulmates, Supportive Scamander family, Worried Newt Scamander, sad Tina, secret planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybeatricegoldstein/pseuds/ladybeatricegoldstein
Summary: After being release from the hospital, Newt goes to his parent's estate to continue with his recovery. With strict instructions to remain on bed rest, Newt feels restless about being away from his creatures but blissfully happy about being nurse back to health by a lovely dark-haired American girl.But why are her beautiful salamander eyes so sad? And what is his meddling, plotting family planning to do to help him solve this mystery?Follow-up story to "Our Love is Magic"
Relationships: Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Newtina's Magical Wedding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086917
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Newtina Week 2020 #NewtinaWeek2020





	A Dream of You and Me Together

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!
> 
> I originally wrote this piece for Newtina week but couldn't finish it on time.  
> The idea for this story is inspired a bit by Downton Abbey Series 2 and the name is from a song by the Spice Girls.
> 
> This is a follow-up to my other story called: Our Love is Magic. I have planned for a third part but I'm not sure when I'll be able to post it. 
> 
> I hope you like it and please let me know what you think.

_ Sunday, 12 May 1929 _

The grey-haired healer stood firmly next to the patient’s bed as he moved his wand above and around the young man. Dark purple specks hovered over the young man for a few minutes as his family watched closely, waiting anxiously for good news. The dark sparks suddenly started turning lighter and once they reached a lilac-like colour, Healer Clarkson smiled, lowered his wand and turned a bit to also address the family. 

‘Well, it seems you are doing a lot better Mr Scamander’ the man said, putting his wand inside his cream colour robes. He grabbed a thick file resting by the end of the bed and started writing something. ‘I believe you are well enough to continue your recovery at home.’

The other five people in the room sighed in relief. After four days in the hospital, Newt was more than ready to go back to his routine and caring for his creatures. 

‘I’m going to prescribe you some potions that you must take for the next two weeks and as I mentioned before you must avoid all strenuous physical activities,’ Healer Clarkson said sternly as he closed Newt Scamander’s very large medical file. 

The young magizoologist was ready to object but his mother spoke up before he could. ‘Don’t worry Healer Clarkson. I will personally make sure my reckless son complies with your instructions.’ 

‘Very well, I’ll leave you to it while I sort out everything for Mr Scamander’s transfer. Unfortunately, due to his injuries he won’t be able to apparate or use the Floo Network.’ The older man said before walking towards the corner and pulling from a thick, velvet rope hanging from the ceiling. A few moments later, a short blonde-hair nurse appeared by the door. Healer Clarkson asked her to retrieve Newt’s potions from the apothecary and to check with security for the patient’s release. He then excused himself and told the family he would be back shortly.

Mrs Scamander wasted no time , and started fussing over her younger son, hugging him tightly. 

‘Darling! Stop smothering him!’ Mr Scamander said with a short laugh. Reluctantly, his wife released Newton and sat on a chair next to his bed. Newt smiled at his mother before turning to the other side of the room where his beautiful fiancée was standing by the window. The spring sunlight entering through the window shone above her giving her an angelic glow. He smiled brightly at her and reached his hand towards her, she immediately walked towards his bedside and took his hand between her delicate ones and after a few seconds of hesitation, she sat next to him on top of his bed. 

Soon after, the Scamander’s started teasing Newt about the width of his medical file and wondered which one was thicker. The medical one or the file the Ministry kept about all his international incidents. The happy, relaxed conversation soon moved to Newt’s recovery. 

Even now, Newt kept insisting that he would be more than okay in his townhouse. ‘Mum I need to take care of my creatures!’

‘Bunty and Jacob have been doing a great job with the creatures Newt’ Theseus said. ‘I’ve gone to yours every afternoon to check on them and nothing has happened.’

‘See?’ his mother interjected immediately. ‘I think Miss Weasley is more than qualified to look after your creatures for two more weeks and she won’t be alone. Your friend Jacob will be there too. I’ve heard he’s got pretty skilful at caring for creatures!’

‘If it would make you feel better, I could spend a few nights with them and help them with the most… temperamental creatures.’ 

‘And I could request the Ministry for extra protection spells around your townhouse for security reasons. No one will need to go inside or see what you have in your basement’ his father added.

‘I truly appreciate all you are willing to do but I don’t think that will work! Some of the creatures are not comfortable enough around Bunty.’

‘Newton didn’t you hear what the healer said!’ Theseus said in a stern voice. ‘You are not allowed to do strenuous physical activities! You still need to heal properly!’

‘You could get hurt even worse!’ his mother said, concerned. 

Newt looked ready to argue, which would ensure a bigger argument with his family, but before he or anyone else could say something Tina spoke up. 

‘Newt, you will go to your parents house until you finish recovering’ she said in her best auror voice, the same she had used the day they met for the first time back in New York. ‘Once we settle you in your room at the manor, Theseus and I will go to your townhouse and while he and Jacob pick a few things for you, I will ask Bunty to help me move some of your creatures to your case. Only some! Then I’ll make sure Bunty and Jacob have everything they need for the next two weeks.’ 

Newt smiled pleased, ready to thank his fiancée but Tina wasn’t done yet. ‘Oh remove that smug smile from your face Mister Scamander! You won’t get anywhere near that case! I will personally feed and take care of the creatures inside…’ Newt was getting ready to interrupt but Tina, knowing him so well already knew what to say. ‘... and if I need help, I will ask your mother to help me.’

Newt remained silent for a few minutes. He looked around the room before looking at his brother and father. ‘Were you serious about the visits and enhanced security?’ 

Both men nodded, surprised that the young magizoologist was actually considering this.

The young man then turned back to look at his fiancée again, and with a defeated, shy smile he simply said. ‘Alright then.’ 

* * *

_ Friday, 17 May 1929 _

Newt was fidgeting on top of his bed. He kept looking at the pocket watch his grandfather had gifted him when he turned 18. 

Tina was late. Not very late but late nonetheless. 

In the past six days, unbeknown to Tina, Newt had timed how long it took the young witch to feed his creatures. Considering that currently only a few of his creatures were inhabiting his case, his fiancée took around an hour each time to see to them. Sometimes, she finished a few minutes earlier and others she took an additional 15 minutes. But never more than that. 

Today, like every other day that week, Tina had knocked on his door at 6:50 a.m. sharply and waited for his ‘come in’ before entering his childhood room, leaving the door wide open. She walked towards him and kissed his cheek saying ‘Good morning, darling!’ before turning to greet Pickett, who had taken residence on Newt’s bedside table, and holding her hand for the little creature to jump on her shoulder. She would then grab his magical case from underneath his bed and carried it a few steps to the left and placed it securely on the floor before opening it and walking inside. 

From his place on the bed Newt could hear her working inside his shed, preparing the feeds for his creatures while humming happily. Newt wanted nothing more than to descend inside his case and see his beautiful fiancée work around what had been his personal space for a very long time but he had promised Tina (and his family) that he would remain in bed as the healer had instructed. 

He was allowed to walk for a while each afternoon (with Tina’s help) and to sit comfortably in the armchair by his fireplace but that was it. 

Newt looked at his clock once more. It read 8:30 a.m. Tina was now late for breakfast. She was never late to meet his family and that started to worry him. ‘Tina?’ he called. He waited but no-one replied. ‘Tina, darling?’ he tried again louder but nothing happened. Newt debated whether or not he should go down and look for her.  _ Well considering most of my XXXXX creatures are down there maybe I should. Maybe something happened to her? _

By now, most of his creatures were used to Tina. Some of them liked her better than Bunty and a few even better than Newt. Dougal, for example, loved to follow Tina around whenever she was close and the nifflers were always scratching her ankles to be petted, but only by her. Regardless, some of the creatures were unpredictable and had lashed out at him a few times. 

_ Maybe she got distracted and the nundu attacked her? _ Newt thought concerned. Worried about her, Newt threw his cover away from him and started moving to the edge of his bed, flinching a bit. Healer Clarkson had been right. Despite being a lot better he still had a lot of pain and it hurt to move too fast and he couldn’t bend down. Just as he was about to stand up, his mother entered his room. 

‘Newton!’ she said sternly, starling him. ‘What do you think you are doing? You know you’re not supposed to stand without help!’ she said pushing him gently back into bed and placing the covers on top of him. 

‘Mum, I have to go see if Tina is alright. She’s been down there for a long time!’ Newt cried out. 

‘I’m sure she’s okay, dear. I have the coin Theseus gave me and it’s not warm’ his mother explained gently. When a deal had been reached, Theseus had come up with a plan for Tina to let Mrs Scamander know if she needed help. He enchanted two gold coins that would warm up if one of the carriers was in danger or in need of help. 

Before Newt could say anything else, they heard noise coming from the case’s shed. Noise of things moving around and a few creatures howling.  _ Maybe the zouwu escaped from the enclosure and is fighting with the nundu?  _ Ten different scenarios started running through his head and just as he was ready to beg his mother to let him go check on Tina he heard the most beautiful sound. He heard Tina singing as she moved around his shed. 

His mother smiled at his son. It was clear he was deeply in love with this young American witch and that she loved him too. As a mother she couldn’t ask for anything more. She has liked Porpentina Goldstein from the moment she saw her and she was so happy she will soon become her daughter. 

A few moments later, they heard her walking up the ladder, now humming the song she had sung earlier. 

Tina was startled to see Mrs Scamander sitting by Newt and she immediately worried something had happened while she was feeding the creatures.

‘Tina, dear, there you are!’ Mrs Scamander greeted her. ‘We were wondering where you had gone.’ Tina looked confused for a moment before looking at the clock on top of Newt’s fireplace. 

‘Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t realise how late it was!’ Tina apologised, embarrassed. ‘The nundu has a rash on his front paw so I prepared an ointment and it took a while before he allowed me to put it on him’ she explained shyly. Sensing her sadness, the little bowtruckle, who was seated comfortably on her shoulder put a leafy arm towards her cheek.

Both Scamanders looked dumbfoundedly at her. 

‘You mean to tell me that the nundu allowed you to touch him?’ Newt asked, surprised. Tina nodded, a bit uncertain. ‘That’s wonderful, love! He’s never allowed anyone other than me to touch him!’ Newt was so impressed and excited that he could have kissed Tina right there but he remembered his mother was with them and despite being allowed to be in the same room due to the circumstances, there were still rules they had to follow until they were married. Which reminded Newt that if it weren’t for Grindelwald and his followers, Tina would be his wife right now and they would be somewhere else entirely different. 

‘That’s an impressive achievement, dear!’ Mrs Scamander said proudly. ‘Earning a creature’s trust is a wonderful thing.’ 

Tina blushed embarrassed, still not used to being complimented or congratulated on her achievements. 

‘We must get on! Perseus and Theseus must be waiting for us.’ Mrs Scamander said looking at the clock on top of Newt’s fireplace. ‘I know Tina usually brings a tray with your breakfast but since we are all a bit late I will ask one of the elves to bring you something, would that be alright?’ Newt simply nodded. Before leaving his room, Tina reminded him dutifully to take his potions and placed Pickett on top of his bed. 

‘Make sure he behaves, Pickett’

* * *

Newt was sitting up on his bed, reading a book about the muggle war when Theseus knocked on his door. 

‘Where’s your personal nurse?’ he asked his younger brother teasingly. ‘Has she finally realised how annoying you are?’ 

‘You know, even from here I could still get my sweeping evil to chase after you’ Newt said bored, not looking up from his book. Pickett, who had been dancing around Newt’s bed chimed some annoyed gibberish at the auror.

‘Now, don’t get all spikey little brother’ Theseus replied looking at the tiny creature before eyeing the closed case next to his bedside table. ‘It was a joke. Who would have guessed that one of my best aurors will have incredible healer skills.’ 

‘Why so surprised? Tina’s incredible at everything she does.’ Newt said with a dreamy smile on his face. 

‘I can't argue with that and speaking of Tina, where is she?’ Theseus asked, looking around the room as if hoping that Tina would materialise any second. 

‘Mum kidnapped her,’ Newt said annoyed. ‘She was calling on someone and asked Tina to accompany her and Tina hasn’t mastered the art to say NO to Mum yet.’ Theseus laughed loudly imagining their mother asking in her sweet mum voice if Tina could go with her to visit one of her posh friends. 

‘Do you needed her for something?’ Theseus’ expression suddenly turned gloom. ‘What’s the matter?’ 

‘We’ve finalised the report on the attack Newt’ Theseus said seriously. Newt waited expectantly for him to continue. He remembered more details now. How it had happened. Where. When and most importantly who. Newt had been reluctant at first to say her name when he had been questioned at the hospital but Theseus' boss and another auror. Reluctant because he wasn’t sure he had really seen her there but especially because of Tina, but it seemed that she already knew. She looked at him with a small, sad smile and just nodded her head. 

‘Unfortunately, we’ve confirmed that Queenie Goldstein was there and was part of the attack’ Theseus said, defeated. In the year and a half since Paris, Queenie’s status had been kept as a possible suspect since she had never been part of an attack or showed up in any location where acolytes had been spotted. They both know that Tina hoped that she never participated actively in anything so the Wizengamont would be lenient with her but after last week’s events there was no chance of that. As a result of the attack, Ministry’s employees had lost their lives and Minister Fawley had said that every person involved will be apprehended and incarcerated. 

‘Does Tina know already?’ Newt asked hesitantly. 

‘No yet,’ Theseus replied, running his fingers through his hair. ‘ She was supposed to be on her honeymoon now so I insisted she still took the two weeks. That’s why Auror Goldstein has become Nurse Goldstein.’ They both exchange a small smile at Theseus’ bad joke. 

‘I was wondering how she had all that free time to spend with me’ the younger man admitted happily. 

‘Don’t get used to it little brother. Once you are better, I want my Auror back!’ Thesues said lightheartedly before a somber expression crossed his face. ‘Newt? Why did you ask if I had told Tina about her sister?’

‘She’s been really sad since we got back from the hospital,’ Newt said, concerned. ‘She tries to conceal it every time she’s with me but I’ve seen her looking at nothing through the window, with a lost look when she thinks I’m asleep.’

‘Maybe she’s worried about you?’ Theseus suggested. ‘You could have died. In fact, you almost did. No one knows exactly how an expert acolyte failed at casting a Killing Curse!’ Newt looked down at his chest and touched the golden locket through his pijama.  _ I think I know… but if I’m correct I must never speak of it to anyone. Otherwise it won’t work anymore.  _ He had come up with a chaman during his travels that had told him about ancient magic. Magic so powerful that it could prevent death in certain circumstances if casted correctly.  _ One of the most powerful magic in the world is love Mr Scamander. Never forget that.  _

‘I don’t think it’s just that!’ Newt said. ‘She was okay while I was at the hospital. She started getting sad once we got here.’ 

‘Women are rather complicated,’Theseus commented. ‘Leta used to get a bit sad sometimes for no reason at all and then after a few days she would be happy.’ Theseus thought silently for a fes moments before suggesting. ‘Maybe she’s sad because she knew he sister was involved somehow in the attack and not knowing the entire story is somehow stressful for her.´

‘I don’t think that’s it,’ the magizoologist said certained. ‘I mean I know she’s sad about Queenie. She spent an entire week locked up in my room, barely eating when we first returned from Paris. She gets sad on important dates or whenever she remembers something or when something reminds her of Queenie but it’s just for a while. A day at the most. I haven’t seen her like this since we returned from Paris’ Newt explained sadly. ‘The only difference is that she’s talking and doing things instead of being locked up.

‘She’s been spending some time with Mum, maybe she knows something?’ Theseus said.

‘Do you think maybe I should ask her?’ Newt asked unsure. 

Both brothers looked scared at the prospect of asking their mother’s input. 

‘Maybe you should ask Dad first. Him and Mum talk about everything’ Theseus suggested. ‘Maybe she’s mentioned something to him.’ 

Newt simply nodded thankfully and Theseus promised to ask their father to come up later for a ‘man talk’.

* * *

As every night that week, Tina walked into his room at exactly 7:00 p.m., carrying a silver tray with his dinner. As always, she was dressed in a beautiful yet simple night dress. Newt started to wonder if his mother had something to do with all the pretty dresses she had been wearing lately. 

She stayed with him as he ate as she had done every day since he left the hospital. The first few days were the hardest as he still had a lot of pain in his ribs and spine so Tina had to help him eat every meal, but he had no complaints about that. He loves spending time alone with her. 

Actually, this was his favourite time of the day. The only time where he saw Tina smile and talk lively. 

Tina spent most of her time taking care of Newt. Even when he was deep asleep due to the potions he was taking, Tina sat next to him for a long time with Pickett as her only companion unless his mother persuaded her to accompany her somewhere else. Ofetenly, as he opened his eyes after a long nap, he would find her reading one of his books but sometimes she just sat there looking out the window, her eyes full of sadness, as if she was lost in her own thoughts. Newt knew something was wrong, he just couldn’t tell what. 

Once he was finished, Tina stood up, adjusted his pillows and handed him a book so he could read a bit while she went downstairs to have dinner with his family. She bent down, kissing his cheek lovingly before grabbing his empty tray and walking out of his room. 

Instead of reading, Newt occupied his time thinking about Tina. These past days, just as his brother had teased him earlier, she had spent every available moment caring for him and his creatures. She helped him reply to some of his overdue correspondence, review his latest research and make inventory of the supplies inside the case. If Newt wasn’t already crazy in love with her, he was sure the past week together would have been more than enough to fall in love with her. 

Queenie had been right all those months ago when she had said he needed a giver and his sweet Porpentina was definitely a giver.  _ I should get something nice for the niffler,  _ he thought.  _ If it wasn’t for him, I never would have met my Tina.  _

Some time later, Tina walked back into his room holding a cup of hot cocoa. His new favourite. His night potion was really unpleasant, something they had found out tha hard way on his first night back home when he had retcheted his entire meal after drinking it. Mrs Scamander had written a short message for Healer Clarkson who explained that it was an expected reaction and he recommended mixing up that potion with a cup of tea or something similar. So every night, after dinner, she would go to the kitchen and prepare a cup of hot cocoa specially for him. 

After making sure he had drunk the entire cup, she closed his curtains and made sure the roaring fire in the fireplace would be lit all night. She adjusted his pillows and covers above him and placed a kiss on his forehead before walking out, saying softly, ‘Sweet dreams my darling.’

He was usually half asleep by the time she left his bedroom but tonight he had something important to do. Luckily, he needn’t wait long. A few minutes later, he heard two sets of heavy steps by his door before it opened revealing the other two Scamander men. 

Once they were seated comfortably, Mr Scamander asked his sons the reason for summoning him at that late hour. 

Newt didn’t know how to start. It was true that his relationship with his father had improved enormously since his book was published and even more since he started courting Tina but he still found it incredibly awkward to ask him for relationship advice. He was struggling to find the proper words to describe his predicament, when Theseus decided to speak up for him.

‘Newt is convince that there’s something that’s upsetting Tina but he can’t tell what is it so he was wondering if you knew something,’ the Auror explained. Newt was surprised at how easy it had been for his brother to put his problems into simple words. 

The older Scamander remained silent for a while before shaking his head. ‘I’m sorry son. I can’t say I’ve noticed any chances in her behaviour. Although… she’s been awfully quiet these past few days’ his father said thoughtful. ‘Normally she’s a bit more talkative, curious about British Magical Law but she’s barely said a word unless someone asked her something.’

‘See?’ Newt said mostly to his brother. ‘It’s not my imagination!’ Newt said exasperated. ‘Something is pestering her and I can’t help but wonder if maybe I’ve done something to upset her.’

The three men started coming up with theories about Tina’s sudden change in behaviour but every feasible theory seemed more ludicrous than the other. 

‘Maybe she’s having female issues?’ Theseus suggested. ‘You know how they bleed every month. I’ve heard they can experience weird mood changes during that time.’ 

Before anyone could answer they heard a stern female voice saying, ‘I’m disappointed to learn that I’ve not only raised two gormless, daft sons but also married one!’ 

The three men turned towards the door to find Mrs Scamander in her nightgown and robe, with an annoyed expression on her features. They had been so concentrated in their conversation, they hadn’t noticed her opening the door. 

‘Dear!’ Mr Scamander said walking towards her. ‘I thought you were already asleep.’ 

Mrs Scamander walked inside the room and closed the door behind her. ‘You are lucky I wasn’t! I can’t believe how clueless the three of you are when it comes to women’s feelings’ she said walking towards Newt’s bed. ‘Especially you young man!’ she said looking directly at her youngest son. 

‘Mum…’ Theseus started but was interrupted by his mother.

‘Well at least you are not completely hopeless,’ she said shaking her head. ‘At least you noticed something is different about her. That’s always important in any marriage.’

‘Of course I noticed!’ Newt replied immediately. ‘She’s been so sad lately and I can’t tell why.’

‘Oh! I know you can’t! His mother replied sternly. ‘Female problems?! Seriously? I can’t believe you even suggested that!’

‘Then, enlightened us, dear. Because we don’t know how to help Newton if we don’t know what’s the problem,’ Mr Scamander said expectantly. 

The older witch looked around the room with disbelief. ‘Your financée’s predicament is the same many women had had before her during years…’ she waited for them to realise but their dumbfounded expressions indicated they were completely lost. ‘Newton, Tina is sad not only because you almost died in combat but also because you had to cancel the wedding.’

‘What?’, ‘No…’, ‘Tina’s not that type of girl’ the three men said at once.

Mrs Scamander sent a murderous look towards Theseus. ‘You think because she’s an auror she’s not capable of liking feminie things?’ The men remained silent, fearing her reaction. ‘She’s been dreaming about this wedding Newt. She was looking forward to becoming your wife.’ 

Newt was speechless. He couldn’t believe that her sadness was because they would need to wait a few extra weeks before getting married. But he could understand, he also was desperate for finally calling Tina his wife. He couldn’t wait to start a life with her.

‘I think your mother has a point, Newt’ his father said calmly. ‘ And if you add your assignment next month, no wonder the poor girl is so heartbroken’. 

_ Oh! The assignment! I completely forgot about that.  _

A few months ago, Newt had received a special request for a high level mission. He was asked to visit three different locations known to be native of some breeds of dragons. The Ministry of Magic was working with other foreign representatives around the world to ensure Grindelwald and his followers weren’t planning on using dragons or other kinds of dangerous creatures to attack.

He spent many weeks making a logical plan for this mission and after many discussions and correspondence with the different dragon reservations, he had come up with a plan. He was supposed to leave a few days after returning from their honeymoon and was meant to be gone for almost a month, while Tina stayed in London in his… their townhome. 

This mission was one of the reasons why Newt and Tina had chosen to marry in May. They wanted to spend as much time together as possible before they had to be apart for a month. They had chosen the date so they would have enough time to go on their honeymoon for two weeks and then settle into their new home before Newt’s departure. 

Newt sighed heavily.  _ How stupid I’ve been!  _ He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought how postponing their wedding will affect Tina. When he decided he wanted to propose to her, he was a bit scared she would turn him down due to her beloved sister’s absence. He knew Tina wanted her sister at their wedding but was joyous she had accepted to marry him. He still remembered her words when he asked about this…  _ ‘I would love for Queenie to be there more than anything… but I also love you so very much and I don’t want to wait until this war is over.’  _

‘I could try to postergate the trip Newt’ Theseus suggested kindly. ‘After what happened to you, I think everyone would understand if you wanted to spend some time at home.’

He was thankful for his brother’s offer but he knew that late spring was the best time to visit dragon reservations. He could hear his family discussing the different options but he really wasn’t paying attention to them anymore. He was also aware of how long it had taken all parties involved to organise this trip, so he highly doubted they would be lenient about changing the date. Maybe they could agree to pushing it a couple of days but not enough for him to spend some time as a couple with Tina… that was it!

‘Mum?’ Newt said in a firm voice. 

‘Yes, dear?’ Mrs Scamander said softly. 

‘Do you think you could help me re-organise the wedding for a new date?’ Newt asked tentatively. ‘No changes. Just the same we had agreed on before.’ 

His mother smiled brightly and moved quickly to hug his son. ‘Nothing would make me happier.’ 

‘Just, don’t tell Tina. I want it to be a surprise.’ Newt said seriously as his mother went to stand next to her husband. 

‘That’s wonderful my boy’ his father said proudly. In the short time Tina had lived with them he had grown to love her future daughter-in-law dearly and he really enjoyed their long chats about magical law. ‘I can help you mother with all the arrangements at the Ministry for the ceremony,’ his father offered as his mother smiled happily. ‘For which date should I tell them to book the officiant?’

With a large smile on his face Newt simply said, ‘Would the last day of May work for everyone?’

* * *

_ Saturday, 25 May 1929 _

‘How much longer do I need to use this torture device’ Newt complained, as Tina push his wheelchair around his parent’s estate gardens. 

Healer Clarkson had come to check on his recovery on Monday and had determined Newt could now move from strict bed rest to have meals with the family in the dining room and sit in the garden for a while to take some air, as long as he didn’t walk. His bones and muscles were healing properly but there was still a bit of bruising that needed to heal completely before he was allowed to walk on his own. 

_ ‘You need to be patient Mr Scamander,’ the healer had said as he was getting ready to leave. ‘I promise that if you follow the treatment properly you’ll be on your feet very soon.’ _

Initially, the Scamanders were reluctant to move the magizoologist around the house with magic. They were worried he could get injured again if he floated around. But, that same night, Theseus had come with the solution.

During his daily visit to Newt’s London home, he had mentioned to Bunty and Jacob what Healer Clarkson had said and how they were finding it difficult to come up with a plan to move Newt safely around the house. That was when Jacob had casually mentioned a muggle device that war veterans who had lost the use of their legs were using. 

‘I know you don’t like it Newt but is the only feasible way for you to move around safely’ Tina said in the soft voice she reserved for very few people. ‘Besides Healer Clarkson said that he hopes you should be on your feet sometime next week.’

Newt sighed, defeated. ‘Well, at least I’m allowed to move around the house. Do you think I could accompany you into the case tonight?’ he asked, somehow hopeful. ‘I promise I won’t do anything. I just want to visit them.’

Tina halted suddenly and moved around the wheelchair to stand in front of Newt. She bent down slowly until she was at eye level with him and after a short silence she asked, ‘Do you promise to stay by the shed and not wander around?’ Newt nodded effusively. After a long, pregnant silence and Newt’s cheeky smile, Tina finally said. 

‘Alright, but you must promise not to tell your family or they might get angry at me?’

Newt smiled warmly, raising his right hand, ‘I give you my word.’ Satisfied, Tina moved around once more and continued with their daily afternoon stroll before joining the Scamander’s for tea. 

As he watched his family closely, talking cheerfully with his Tina he couldn’t help but laughed at Tina’s earlier statement. There was no realistic scenario in which his family could ever get mad at her. In fact, if they found out they would blame him for forcing her to break the healer’s instructions. His parents loved her dearly, and sometimes he even wondered if Tina was the daughter his parents had always wanted.

With Tina distracted talking with his mother, Newt took the chance to get an update from his father and Theseus about their wedding plans. It turned out that, Mr Scamander was a very persuasive man and had managed to convince one of the senior members of the Wizengamot to be the officiant. He’d also spoken with senior Ministry officials to ensure the highest level of protection around the ceremony that would take place in the Scamander estate, including special charms on the messages his wife sent to invitees to let them know about the change in date. Mrs Scamander, with Jacob’s help, had spent the entire week organising details related to flowers, food, music, decorations and such. 

_ ‘Thankfully we already know everything she likes and what she chose before so we just need to organise everything the same way,’ _ his mother had said happily. 

Newt was thankful for everything his family was doing for them. Since Tina spent most of her time next to him, making sure he was okay and keeping him out of trouble, she would have noticed immediately what he was doing if he was directly involved in the planning.  _ Mum is right! Thanks to Merlin that Tina and I were involved in the organisation so there’s nothing left for us to choose. She has her dress and I have my formal dress robes.  _

Later that night, as he watched Tina tending to his creatures inside his case with such tenderness, Newt Scamander started wondering if he would be able to wait a week to marry this wonderful woman. 

* * *

Friday, 31 May 1929

As soon as the first rays of sunlight peeked through his window, Newt was nervously walking around his London home. Today is the day he will marry the love of his life. Today is the day he will marry Porpentina Goldstein.

It had been very difficult to find an excuse convincing enough to leave Scamander Manor the day before. It had taken a very elaborate ruse about an issue with one of the creatures in the basement for Tina not to suspect what they were doing.  _ The things I do for this woman.  _

When they had originally planned their wedding, Tina had agreed in the 24 hour tradition. Newt remembered from one of their earlier conversations how Tina had told him about her parents, and how despite everything, they were quite conservative and traditional.  _ I know that Mama would have insisted on the 24 hour tradition if she was still alive.  _

The plan was simple, or at least he hoped it was. Any minute now, Tina would wake up and once she approached her window to open her curtains she would notice the white tent and decorations being set up in the garden. She would then go to find Mrs Scamander to ask her what was happening in the gardens and that would be when his mother would present her with a letter he had written for her explaining everything. 

If after reading the letter she was agreeable to marry him today, he should be receiving a short message.

Newt Scamander looked out the windows for the hundredth time that morning. He checked his pocket watch. Seven in the morning. Tina was an early riser. She should be up by now, especially after waking up at six in the morning for more than two weeks to look after him. 

‘If you keep walking around like this you might not be able to walk down the aisle later today, little brother.’ Theseus said cheekly, suddenly walking inside the magizoologist’s bedroom. ‘Remember Healer Clarkson said that even though you were able to walk now you should avoid straining yourself. You wouldn’t want to miss your first dance with your lovely soon-to-be.wife,’ he added, grabbing the fancy walking stick that had belonged to their grandfather from where Newt had left it the night before and handing it to him. 

Newt reluctantly accepted the device he disliked so much, maybe not as much as that muggle chair but still found irritating and unnecessary. ‘Now, be nice little brother and come have breakfast with me and Jacob unless you want me to tell your fiancée how you forgot you were supposed to use that thing and how you spent four hours in that menagerie of yours last night.’ 

New gulped, already imagining Tina’s angry face and harsh  _ Mr. Scamander _ once she found out. Defeated, he grabbed the stick by its handle and walked towards the kitchen followed by his brother. 

They found Jacob placing a platter of freshly baked scones on the table. The smell of fried eggs and bacon welcome them as well. It seemed that their muggle friend had been busy that particular morning. The Scamander brothers found a feast suited for large gathering rather than three people. The man looked up and smiled once he saw them.

‘Oh, you’re finally up!’ he said happily. ‘I thought since your last stag party didn’t turn up as expected that we should have a little celebration just the three of us.’

As soon as he sat down, Newt regretted dismissing the healer’s instructions. His right leg was a bit numb and he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. He must have made some sort of weird facial expression because Theseus summoned a dark purple potion and handed it to him. 

‘I told you you should have rested,’ he said mockingly. ‘This one is a bit stronger than your usual one. Don’t worry! Healer Clarkson gave it to me after your last appointment just in case you decided to be an idiot and forgo the walking stick.’ 

After an entire week of being moved around on the muggle wheelie thing, Newt was thankful when Healer Clarkson had said he could now walk on his own but after ten seconds of blissful happiness he had added,  _ ‘but you still need to avoid strenuous activities and you must use a walking stick if you plan to be on your feet for longer than twenty minutes’. _ After hearing this, his mother had insisted that he must stay with them until he was fully recovered especially since Tina had gone back to work that same Monday but only partially so she could assist Newt inside his case, which was fortunately for him. So every afternoon, while Tina looked over the stacks of files she brought from the Ministry, he would sit with his mother to finalise any last details about their plan. He was not allowed to look after all his creatures yet but he was grateful for being able to look after the ones inside his case.

They ate the delicious feast cooked by Jacob while conversing happily. For a minute, Newt felt a bit selfish. His brother and best friend had lost the women they loved the same night. It didn’t feel right that he should be the only one who got to be with the love of his life while Jacob and Theseus suffered from having lost theirs. Just as soon as that thought popped up in his mind, Tina’s sweet smile and lovely salamander eyes made it go away. 

‘Hey pal! None of that nonsense today!’ Jacob said. ‘Just because we didn’t get our happy ending, doesn’t mean you should give up yours!’ his friend said kindly. ‘Tina is mad about you and you are mad about her! It would be madness to forego to what you two have!’

‘Jacob is right Newt! Now more than ever we need a bit of happiness around here.’ Theseus said encouragingly. ‘Listen to me Newton… the future, all of our futures are uncertain, especially with Grindelwald at large. Never leave for tomorrow what you should do today or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.’

Newt was not one for feelings, but having his brother’s and Jacob’s support reassured him that no matter what, everything will be alright. Being Porpentina Goldstein’s husband was what he wanted more than anything in his life. More than anything he has ever wanted. ‘Just please don’t tell Tina about our little talk or she might hex me.’ 

The three of them laughed loudly, all of them imagining the different results of the young American auror hexing the British magizoologist. Just as Theseus was about to tease him furtherly, they heard the noise Newt had been waiting for all morning. After a short pregnant silence, a beautiful brown owl flew through the open kitchen window and stopped right next to Newt, dropping an envelope next to his plate. 

Slowly, Newt reached for the envelope addressed to him in the very familiar feminine handwriting. He opened it neatly and took out the small piece of parchment inside. He carefully read the few words as the other two men at the table looked at him expectantly.

‘Well?’ Theseus finally asked, impatiently. Newt simply extended the letter to him with a neutral expression on his face.

> _ My darling, _
> 
> _ I’ll meet you at 3:00 p.m. _
> 
> _ Looking forward to being your wife. _
> 
> _ I love you, _
> 
> _ Your Tina _

Theseus read out loud before folding the letter and giving it back to Newt who carefully saved it inside his breast pocket with a dreamy smile on his face. The auror suddenly stood up and said happily,  ‘ Well… it looks like we have a wedding to prepare for.’

  
  
  



End file.
